


The second crack fic

by junguwujungoo (pidgetheoverlord)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, i want to know what ill come up with when i am, idk what else to call it, if i wasnt under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgetheoverlord/pseuds/junguwujungoo
Summary: i was neither drunk nor sleep deprived when this came from me so i have no idea if i am legitimately mentally stable. ur welc





	The second crack fic

It was a dark and stormy night and u were lying in bed having a nightmare. U were screaming and kicking around. Suddenly ur dorr opens and ur roommate lucas walks in. “What’s happened? Why r u scared?” He asks. “O-oppa I had a nightmare.” You day and hug him. He pushes u off of him and he says “only pussies have nightmares. I’m gay I don’t fuck w the pussy” and leaves. You start to cry. Suddenly ur husband taeyong is suddenly standing by your bed all of a sudden. He says “our sons are ready”. You are confused. You don’t have sons. “Who r my sons” u ask. “Winwinone and winwintwo. The twinwins” he replies and then he malfunctions. U forgot he was a robit. Lucas comes back into ur room. “Lucas help! My husband is dying!” “I’m not Lucas” he says “I’m yukhei”. ‘That’s the same thing’ u think. He starts saying the only words he knows in the languages he speaks. U think he is a robot too. “If he’s a robot I need to marry him” u say out loud. “Who r u marrying” yukhei asks. “You, yukhei” u reply. “I’m not yukhei, I’m xuxi” he says. You get confused. Maybe he has personality disorder. But with a face and a$$ like that it does t matter u’ll marry him anyway. U pick up taeyongs dead hand and make it sign the divorce papers. The next day u marry Lucas even tho he is xuxi and live happily ever after. But not really bc the twinwins come back and they don’t like Lucas. So he kills them. “No! They were my sons!” You say. “It’s ok,” Lucas says, “we have a new son”. What? You are confused. “I’m pregent “ says Lucas. Oh my god! This will be better than the twinwins you think. “We will name him sicheng” he says. You think it sounds familiar but you agree anyways. You live on a farm and have a lot of children together but the only one you care about is sicheng bc he gets bullied by your second oldest, sm. Ur youngest, Pwark, is an angel so you hug him so much he splits in two. U now have two Pwarks.


End file.
